


Spn 15x19 coda

by gay_trash_can



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x19, 15x19 coda, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coda, Fix-it fic, Jack canonically watched riverdale, M/M, i went into this writing a crack fic but then it gained emotions, spn 15x19, this episodes writing is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_trash_can/pseuds/gay_trash_can
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Jack finally defeated God, but there’s some loose ends that need to be tied up
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester - background
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Spn 15x19 coda

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this episode was bad, but at least it was bad on purpose. Anyway, here’s a coda fic that I finished writing. Please enjoy.

Dean and Sam clink their beers together and take a sip. 

“I think we should just go take a ride in Baby for old times sake.” Dean, says, and proceeds to stand up, and ruffles sam’s hair on his way out.

“Jerk,” says Sam.

“Bitch,” replies Dean.

Sam follows Dean, and they both open the impala doors, get in, and start to drive out. They finally get on the road, rock music blasting, speed at 90mph, not a care in the world.

AND SCENE

Dean pulled over and stopped the car

“God, that was awful.” said Dean.

“I know. I’m just glad it’s all over.” added Sam. 

Suddenly the empty appeared.

“So you did it?” asked the empty.

“Yes. we did exactly what you told us to do. What was that anyway?” said Dean.

The empty began to monologue. “With Death in the empty, I managed to pry the information of what is in God’s death book. Essentially, we had to enact an ending that would make god satisfied enough to leave you two alone.”

“Hmm. I guess that explains all the bad plot choices,” said Sam.

“I know. Bringing back lucifer? I swear god has a fetish or something.” said Dean.

“And that explanation on how we pulled off defeating Chuck?”

“Like something straight out of a bad heist movie.”

“And when chuck was beating the crap out of us, I swear I was having bad deja vu.” 

“And the whole Michael and Adam thing? Practically a waste of time.”

The empty interjected. “Ok, I get that the story we had to play out was bad, but I think we can stop discussing it and –”  
The Empty was interrupted by Jack suddenly appearing in the impala. 

“So we did it? Chuck is gone for real?” Jack asked.

“Yep. There’s no way he is coming back,” Sam answered.

“Which means, we can put down the charade and actually live out the life we want.” Dean added.

“So I don’t have to be a raindrop anymore?” Jack asked, hopeful. 

“No you don’t have to be a raindrop anymore,” Sam reassured. 

“Great. To be honest, I think thrusting the great burden of being God on a technical 3 year old is pretty irresponsible. All I really want to do is go back to the bunker with you guys, and catch up on Riverdale,” Jack said. 

“So how are you gonna resolve the whole ‘godlike power’ thing?” Dean asked.

“I plan to allocate most of my power either through creating more angels, or even just releasing it into the world, a large portion of it enhancing the pure energy that is nature. I still plan on retaining some power, enough to solve any problem if need be, but not enough to have total control of the world. The people should have free will– actual free will this time.”

“Wow, thats, uh, very noble of you Jack,” Sam said.

“I learned from the best.” Jack smiled

“Ehem”, coughed the empty. “Once again, I would like to thank you for your role in defeating god.”

“Uh yeah, about that, Señiore Empty, don’t you have some resurrecting to do? A certain angel that I’d–we’d like back?” Dean asked, as Sam gave him a look. 

“Yeah. And what about Eileen, or Charlie and the others.” Sam added

“Don’t worry. Jack has the power to bring them back. But Castiel? I think I want to keep him just a little bit longer. I barely got to even enjoy the aftermath of the deal… oh but don’t worry Dean, I’ll give you your precious angel back soon, and that’s a promise.” And with that, the Empty disappeared.

“I’ll get to work on restoring everything, and bringing back who I can. I’ll meet you guys at the bunker when I’m done.” Jack said, also quickly disappearing. Leaving just Sam and Dean, in the impala, and a drive back to the bunker.   
After a minute of silence, Sam decided to finally intervene. 

“So uh, I guess we’re getting everyone back, Eileen, our friends, and Cas… eventually. Hey I’m sorry the Empty is still treating you like garbage, you don’t deserve that.” Sam was met with silence, but he continued, “Now i heard the Empty mention something about Cas making a deal. Now I’m not sure if you know anything about that, but I understand if you don’t want to talk about it. I just want you to know I’m here. If you ever do wanna talk.”

Dean decided that this would be a good time to tell Sam the details of what happened. The truth was bound to come out anyway, so it’s best if Sam hears it from him. 

Dean finally answered, “Yes, Cas, he did make a deal. When Jack was dying, Cas convinced the Empty to let Jack go, and take him instead.”

“But that was a while ago, why did the Empty come for Cas now?” Sam asked.

“The empty, being the dick it was, said that it would take cas when he finally experiences a moment of true happiness…” Dean could tell that Sam wanted to know more, and Dean hesitated for a second, wondering if he was really about to reveal everything that happened. Alas, he continued, “At first, Cas said that the one thing he wants, he knows he can’t have. And then, he gave me this speech, basically praising me and telling me how much of an impact i’ve had on his life, and then.” Dean is starting to tear up now, but he continues, “and then, he said “I love you” to me.” A few tears started to make their way down his face.

“What did you say?” Sam said.

“I said nothing. I was still processing everything. I was in so much shock, and disbelief, that I didn’t say anything. And the empty took him regardless. He was so happy, just to say the words, and didn’t even care if or how I’d respond. And now I feel so stupid.” Dean said. 

“How?” Sam asked, careful.

“Because I wanted to say it back.” Sam was silent, allowing for Dean to continue. “I wanted to say it back and I didn’t. Cause I was too afraid. To be honest I’ve wanted to say it for years, but I was afraid that he wouldn’t feel the same way, afraid of what people would think if I acknowledged those feelings, what I might think. And to find out, to know, that Cas felt the same way all those years, that we could’ve been something more? I regret so much of it, and worst of all, Cas died without knowing I loved him back.” 

Dean stopped the car, and let the rest of the tears fall. Sam decided to the best way to comfort his brother in the moment was to reach his arm over and hug him, and so he did.

“It’s gonna be okay.” Sam, reassured. “You’re gonna get Cas back, don’t worry. And until then, just know that I’m here for you.”

Dean responded with a “thank you” and managed to get back on the road. When they got back to the bunker, they began calling everyone they knew. Charlie was back, and so was her girlfriend. Jody, Donna, and the girls were all back safe and sound. Sam managed to facetime Eileen, and even started planning a date, at a diner outside of town. 

Dean decided it was the perfect moment to comment about the call, “Do I hear wedding bells?”

To which Sam teased, “Yeah, I think they’re for you”

And just like that, the bunker door opened, with Cas stepping through. “Hello Dean.”

Without hesitation, Dean ran up the stairs, and hugged Cas. It was actually Cas this time, not some dumb trick played by lucifer. God, he mised Cas. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sam smirk, pick up his laptop, and head to a different room, presumably to let Dean and Cas sort out what they needed too.

“I missed you so much, Cas.” Dean said.

“And I, you” replied Cas.

“You know, I’ve been thinking about what you said to me, right before you— you died.”

“You don’t have to say anything Dean”

“I know, but I want to. Back there, you told me that you loved me, and that I changed you. Cas, I want to you to know that knowing you had changed me too. You showed me that there is kindness in the world, and that I don’t have to be the cold blooded killer everyone thinks I should be. You opened my eyes to a whole new level of appreciation of this world, and of others. Because you cared about the world, I cared. Cas, I love you.”

Now Cas was the one who was shocked, unable to respond. Dean put one hand on Cas’s shoulder, and used the other to cup his face, leaning in. When Castiel didn’t object, Dean closed the gap, kissing him, and Castiel kissed back. It was tender. A I’ve wanted this for 12 years and would like to savor this moment kind of tender. A no one can take this moment away from us tender. And when they finally ended the kiss, they embraced each other, repeating a series of “I love you’s”, and just stood there, holding each other, like it’s the only thing in the world that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Luckily this time I don’t have a math exam to get to, so I can sleep. Anyway, I’m hoping the series finale goes something like this. It probably won’t, but a clown can honk.


End file.
